


Discord and Dissonance

by TheSmileILiveFor (MissCordayLewis)



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCordayLewis/pseuds/TheSmileILiveFor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They said the best sex in the world happens when the tempers start to flare up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discord and Dissonance

**Author's Note:**

> Set around Tusk era.

She and Lindsey had been constantly at odds about everything for the past few days. Mostly about whether or not how this track should be mixed up or mixed down, or how off some of the vocals sound against the instruments. When he wanted one way, she wanted it another.

Everyone else left for home that night, leaving just the two of them inside the studio. Lindsey fiddled with the controls on the soundboard while Christine focused on listening for the little nuances that could make or break the song while pouring even more wine in her glass. “I don’t know about you, Lindsey, but nothing about this song seems to work. Every time you change something it just sounds worse than it originally was.”

Lindsey pressed his earphones closer to his ears. “I think it sounds just fine.”

Christine shook her head. “No, too…noisy, I don’t know.”

The thermometer in Lindsey started to rise the more she nitpicked. “The noise is the point of the song. Discord and dissonance, Christine.”

“You could’ve at least put some sort of melody to the noise, get what I mean?”

Lindsey mumbled something about working with other people to himself before puffing at his joint. Unfortunately, Christine seems to have heard the mumbling. “What did you just say?”

“Nothing.” Lindsey snipped.

Christine arched an eyebrow. “Hmmph, hope it’s not about wanting to get out of this situation because breaking news, Lindsey: you’re in a fucking band. Better be thankful I let you do things your way most of the time.”

He gripped at his neck and made choking and gagging sounds at her. She simply gave him a sarcastic chuckle before dragging her cigarette. “As if _that’s_ going to bloody work. Unless, of course, you had something else in mind.”

Her voice dropped even further. “I mean, there’s no one else here. Just the two of us.”

“And what exactly do you think I had in mind?” Her heart raced at the thought they both shared.

Christine stood up and crooked her finger in a come-hither motion. He inched closer until they could feel each other’s breaths. They stared at each other’s lust-filled eyes, their pupils dilating with desire before Christine pressed her lips on his. His eyes bulged at the initial contact, not really used to Christine’s aggressiveness, but kissed back with overwhelming intensity.

A certain kind of warmth spread from inside. Christine broke away from the kiss and whispered on his ear. “Shall we take this in one of the recording booths? Not the cosiest place in the world, I know, but it would have to do.”

“Good idea.” Lindsey opened the door to the recording booths and made sure they were both lying down on the inside before closing it behind them. She then took off his shirt, revealing his strong, hairy chest. Still not taking his eyes off her flushed face, Lindsey slowly unbuttoned Christine’s white button-down, revealing a red and black bra. He planted light, fluttery kisses down her neck and chest before returning back to her lips as he unclasped her bra.

Her breath become hitched with Lindsey’s touch, feeling his throbbing hardness against her. Christine unzipped her jeans and let it puddle to the floor revealing her long, shapely legs before eyeing at his bulge. “Looks like I’m not the only one who’s excited.”

She ran her fingers down the waistband of his jeans and tugged them down. She glanced at his thick hard cock and stroked it through his boxers. He groaned upon feeling a bit of release from the tension. She too was aching inside, waiting to be filled.

Christine straddled his hips and lowered herself just shallow enough to tease him, sliding herself back and forth on that spot for a while before lowering herself deeper into him, impaling him with a directness that made him groan. He reached out and massaged her breasts as she rode him, further increasing the tension within. She could no longer think, just feel this live thing inside her.

Her breath became more and more ragged as her sense of control slipped further away as he brought her to the deep end. Judging from the noises he’s making, he wasn’t faring much better.

A violent wave of pleasure crashed upon her, followed by another one, and another one as he hit that spot over and over again. She couldn’t stop the noises she’s been making that became louder and louder until everything just exploded inside.

Christine collapsed into a heap on top of him, still gasping for air. “I still hate you, you know that?”

Lindsey smirked at her. “Ehh, I figured.”

* * *

The following morning, Lindsey and Christine arrived at the studio only to find Mick’s imposing figure standing in front of them. “So, how was your alone time last night?”

Christine couldn’t wipe off the grin off her face. “It was…pleasant, yeah. Right, Lindsey?”

“Yeah, we worked on a few stuff together. All good.”

Mick shifted his eyes at both of them. “Guess I was right, then.”

“What do you mean?” Lindsey said.

He revealed a tape hidden behind his back. “Apparently, one of you left the mic on in one of the recording booths. It makes a nice hidden track for one of the songs. What do you think, Lindsey?”

They wiped the childish grins off their faces, replaced with the urge to shrink away and not come back.


End file.
